Remember When
by cuteyfruity
Summary: As Lucas Scott ponders on the life decisions he has made, he realizes that the one person he ever loved will no longer be with him. That he has forever lost her, but still has the great memories of their time together.
1. Push Rewind

Remember when…

_As Lucas Scott ponders on the life decisions he has made, he realizes that the one person he ever loved will no longer be with him. That he has forever lost her, but still has the great memories of their time together._

**Chapter One- Push Rewind**

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

Lucas sat in his living room just remembering the way his life had turned out. High school had been one experience, then came college, and eventually real life. Thinking back there was only one thing he would always regret. There was only one person he wanted back, but he knew it was too late, and that she had already moved on.

Staring at the empty glass he held in his hand he looked at the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. Letting out a sigh he reached for the bottle and poured a little more wine. His life had gotten better and better, but it was only because he was growing, he now knew what he had, and what he had lost.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, in a soft whisper. He took one more gulp of his wine and thought about his passed, the time when he was happy. Not a time when he thought he was, but when he felt it, and everything he did and everything that she did made him happy.

Now all Lucas Scott wanted to do was go back in time, back to when he was happy. Back to when she was there, back to when no matter what they found a way to have fun.

o

oo

o

A/N- Okay, so this chapter is really short, it's kinda just setting up the story. I hope you guys like it. There will be about 4 to 5 chapters more, if that. It's a very short story dedicated to dianehermans

Please review.

Thank you,

Nancy


	2. Bottles of Wine

Remember when…

As Lucas Scott ponders on the life decisions he has made, he realizes that the one person he ever loved will no longer be with him. That he has forever lost her, but still has the great memories of their time together.

**Chapter Two - Bottles Of Wine**

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

_Friday night and the Ravens had just won their game. Brooke was ecstatic, but mostly for her boyfriend. The fact that Lucas and the team had one this game meant that they would most likely be going to state. A big accomplishment since Lucas' dad Dan had been on the Ravens._

"_Come on, let's celebrate" Brooke said, pulling Lucas' hand and dragging him in her house. _

_The big white house was… of course empty. Sometimes Lucas wondered how it was possible that Brooke's parents left her alone in a such a big house. Still, he walked along with her and saw the girl lift a glass of wine and get a small key from under it._

"_What are you doing?" Lucas asked, walking to stand behind her. He looked around paranoid, but quickly remembered that the Davis never spent time at home. _

_Brooke turned to her boyfriend and grinned with a bottle of wine in her hand. "We need to celebrate" she told him, handing him the bottle and going for another one herself. _

_Smiling at him she shut the door to the cabinet and began to walk upstairs. Brooke knew her mother would kill her if she found out that Brooke had been taking her wine, but it wasn't like it was the good stuff. According to her mother, there was nothing better to celebrate than a bottle of champagne, and Brooke had only taken wine. _

_Lucas saw Brooke at the stairs and wonder if he should go. He wasn't the kind to drink and take anything from others, but with Brooke everything always seemed to be fine. Even when they did something wrong, she somehow always managed to twist it in a way that would seem completely okay to do. _

"_Come on" she said, watching him stand at the end of the stairs._

_Watching Lucas take the steps up towards her she began to run as he chased behind her. It wasn't long before they were in her room and she pulled out a bottle opener. It looked like a future device with all the different notches and stuff. _

_Lucas watched as Brooke opened the bottle and handed it to him, then she opened the next one. Then she moved to her window and opened it. Brooke stepped out of the window and looked inside to see that Lucas was a little skeptical about coming out. _

"_Come on, Lucas, it'll be fun" she told him, with a pout to try and convince him. _

"_Brooke, it looks dangerous. Why don't you come back in here?"_

_Shaking her head she took a step back. Holding on to the bottle tightly she began to walk around the roof outside her window. Brooke had done it many times, and it was probably her favorite place in her house. IT meant she didn't have to be inside listening to her parents fight, when they were actually home. But it also meant she could relax and look at the stars when she was all alone. _

"_Brooke, come one. I'm serious."_

"_Come on, don't be so boring" she said, looking into his eyes. She took a swig at her bottle and looked at him again, "you can see how pretty Tree Hill really is from here." _

_He saw her taking a seat and just look up. If he didn't know better Lucas would have thought she was drunk. But he knew she wasn't. The small brunette had not even taking a quarter of the bottle yet, he knew for sure that she was just fine. _

_Not wanting to leave her alone, he climbed out the window and quickly stationed himself next to the gorgeous brunette. _

"_Thanks for coming" she said, leaning closer to him and letting her head rest on his shoulder._

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else, pretty girl."_

_They continued to just stare at the stars and drink their night away. They would usually go to some wild party and celebrate, but Lucas was glad it was only the two of them. Sure he wasn't very excited to see what will happen when Brooke's mom finds out they took her wine, but it was all worth it at the moment. _

_He was in love, and he was with her. Nothing could keep them apart, not even a crazy bitch of a mother._

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know the chapter is short, but most of the chapters will be short. It's little stories taking you back the fluffy BRUCAS moments.


	3. We Started this Mess

Remember when…

As Lucas Scott ponders on the life decisions he has made, he realizes that the one person he ever loved will no longer be with him. That he has forever lost her, but still has the great memories of their time together.

**Chapter Three – We Started This Mess**

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

_Lucas had just joined the Tree Hill Ravens, his school's basketball team. As far as he knew he was on the team because he was good, and he __**was. **__He____always said he wouldn't let any of the popularity crap get to his head._

_As he walked down the hall with Haley, his best friends, the girl kept talking about how she had a new tutoring student, one who needed to be nameless. But she continued to talk about him trying to get Lucas to help her understand why this nameless student was the way he was. _

_Lucas on the other hand was too busy staring at the gorgeous brunette who was flirting with him from across the hall. He knew her as Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders and all around social butterfly. Everyone knew Brooke, and to say her name was not very clean around school was an understatement._

_Brooke was knowing for sleeping around, usually at parties, but sometimes she just picked a guy and the poor lose would get lucky with the homecoming queen herself for a night. Lucas never understood why the girl was the way she was. She seemed to have everything she needed and wanted. She was popular, rich, and had great friends around her. _

"…_and I still don't get why he wants it to be me." Looking at her friends with a confused look Haley followed his sight. She knew exactly what he was thinking and doing. "Lucas."_

"_Yeah?" He said, turning to the petite girl next to him. _

_Haley glared at him, "have you been listening to __**anything**__ I've said."_

_Lucas looked at her with a guilty expression. It's not that he didn't care about her conversation, or her for that matter. But the brunette was really grabbing his attention, and he didn't know why he couldn't turn away from her. _

"_I'm sorry, Hales… I just-"_

"_Was flirting with Brooke?" she finished for him. _

_Lucas smiled at her knowing full well that he had been caught. He looked at his shorter friend and pulled her to his side so that they could begin their walk home. For them it seemed stupid to drive to school. They both went to the Café after, and the place was only a couple blocks away. _

_Like every other school day they walked together, but this time the topic of conversation wasn't the same as it usually was. Haley could tell that there was something in Lucas' mind, something he seemed not sure to want to talk about just yet. _

"_So… Brooke Davis, huh?"_

"_What?" he definitively didn't expect that to come from Haley. _

_Haley was very direct, and told you things as they were, but she also knew when it was appropriate to just stay quiet. She could read him like a book, and if she was saying this, it probably meant something. _

"_You like her" she pointed out in a duh tone. _

_Lucas shook his head with a grin, "I really don't know where you got that from."_

"_Luke?" She stopped and held his arm so that he wouldn't keep walking. Haley waited until he was actually looking at her and not avoiding her gaze. "Why don't you just go for it? Why not just ask her out, instead of having little flirting contests?"_

_He scratched the back of his head and let his hand drop quickly, "i… I…Hales."_

"_You really like her" she pointed out, "you don't stutter for just anyone."_

_Giving up on trying to hid it from her he nodded, "I do"_

"_Then __**do**__ something about it" she told him, using his words._

_O_

_Oo_

_O_

_It hadn't been long since his conversation with Haley, and her words kept taking laps around his head. __**Then do something about it.**__ She was right, he liked Brooke, and by the way she flirted back she had to like him back. He wanted to believe it, but in his mind she probably just wanted to sleep with him and move on to the next guy._

_As he closed his locker and let out a sight and turned to walk to class. He didn't get far when the bouncy brunette jumped right in front of him with a big bright smile. Just looking at her made him weak in the knees, and having her there in front of him he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. _

"_Lucas" she said, in her flirtatious tone. _

_Lucas swallowed hard and smiled at the girl, "yes."_

_She looped her arm around his and began to walk down the hall with him. Lucas didn't know what was going on, or why she was walking with him, but he did know he was getting some major glares from some of the guys around._

"_I was wondering…" she waited for him to say something, but nothing was coming from his lips. She looked at him once more and decided to continue. "when were you going to ask me out?"_

_Lucas came to a complete stop and looked at the girl with wide eyes. How did she know? Had she heard his and Haley's conversation? Had Haley told her? No Haley didn't talk to Brooke Davis, that was not a possibility. But how?_

"_Come on" she said, with much confidence. "I can tell you want to. Just ask me, what's the worse that can happen?_

_He looked around and saw that there wasn't as many students as before, then he looked at the brunette that was now standing in front of him. "You'll say no."_

_With a grin she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him, "and how do you know that?"_

"_You're Brooke Davis."_

"_And you're Lucas Scott." She looked at him, "come on, ask."_

_Lucas looked nervously around for a way out. Even though he knew he could run when he wanted, he still wanted to stand there in front of her and just ask her. A part of him told him not to do it, that she would just say no. But if that were true would she really be there standing in front of him telling him to ask her out? He wasn't sure._

"_Lucas?"_

"_yeah?" he said, shaking his head and letting his thoughts go. "Umm… would you like to go… out… sometime? With me?"_

_Chuckling at his shyness Brooke pretended to think about it. She placed her finger on her chin and made 'hmmm' sounds, only to make him impatient. She could tell that he was growing even more nervous, but his face was so cute when he was nervous. _

"_Yes" she said, "I would love to."_

"_Really?"_

_Nodding she smiled at him "mm hmm." She pulled a paper from her pocket and placed it in his hand, "this is my number, call me" with that she got a little closer and pressed a simple and quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see ya."_

_Just like that Lucas was left alone in the middle of the hall. Brooke had made him ask him out, and once he did she had said yes. YES. Brooke Davis said yes to him. He needed to tell Haley, he needed to get ready for his date, he needed to breath._

_Taking a deep breath he smiled and began to walk. Who knew that with a simple little push he would have ended up with the most important woman in his life. _

_O_

_Oo_

_O_

_A/N- I know I have taken forever to upload this, and I suck. And even thought I try to get them up faster I really can't. I have tons to do, and work has been a total bitch. I will start working on the next one soon, and hopefully it will be up before the new year. I promise to try and get it up before the year is over. _

_Thanks to all those of you who review, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this one. _


End file.
